


[ONE SHOT] Love Notes

by MadMax03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMax03/pseuds/MadMax03
Summary: In which Ginny finds out that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have been sending each other love notes and Harry wants her to send one to Hermione.





	[ONE SHOT] Love Notes

~~~~~ 

_Dear Harry Potter~_

_I love you more than the moon and Stars_

_More than the Sun and Sky_

_I love you more than Wand and other Wizards_

_I love YOU, my dear, insufferable Git,_

_Signed,_

_Draco Malfoy_

~~~~~ 

 

As Harry read the letter he couldn't help but smile. He and a certain Malfoy had been exchanging "Secret" love notes for the past two weeks. Stuck in his giddy haze Harry didn't even notice Ginny walking up to him. Ginny have him a peculiar look and snatched the letter out of hand. Harry looked up in terror and tried to get the note back but was denied as Ginny was quite faster than him.

 

"Ooh! A special love letter from.. Malfoy!?" Ginny raised an eyebrow and started to giggle uncontrollably at the thought of the two snogging each other. Harry was beet red and snatched the note back. Ginny just continued to smirk.

"Ah, stop it Ginny! At least I don't have a crush on one of my closest friends!" Harry told her defensively and smirked back at her when her face turned beet red. Ginny's wide eyes showed true terror so Harry Potter quickly calmed her down.

"Hey, hey. I'm sure it'll be okay." Harry Potter told her quickly and held her close. Ginny shook her head.

"There's no way she would like me.." Ginny said as she held Harry Potter at arm's length. The duo stayed in silence for a while before Harry Potter suddenly had an idea. He snapped his fingers and pointed at her. Seeing Ginny's confusion Harry explained.

"Write **her** a love note!" Ginny seemed worried.

"And yes, you have to sign it." Ginny gave him a more worried look.

"That way, you won't have to look at her in the face if she rejects you!" Ginny looked down.

"Not that she will!" Harry said quickly. Ginny sighed deeply but bobbed her head up and down. Ginny knew she had to tell Hermione eventually. The truth always came out, one or another and Ginny would rather have Hermione learn about her crush from Ginny herself than from some other person or rumors.

"At least I won't see her face."

~~~~~ 

_Dear Hermione Granger~_

_I love your bushy hair_

_And your beautiful chocolate brown eyes_

_Along with your nice arms and ears._

_I love you, Hermione Granger_

_Signed,_

_Ginny Weasley._

~~~~~

As soon as Hermione Granger read the love note her heart soared. Ginny liked her too! Oh, how happy Hermione was. She quickly ran to the Gryffindors common room and saw Ginny there, working on some homework on a table. Hermione ran up to her and embraced her in a bear-like hug. Ginny looked at her in shock, the wind knocked out of her.

"I take it that you saw my note?" Ginny asked nervously, pulling away from Hermione. Hermione's head just bobbed up and down. She pecked Ginny's lips with a quick kiss and gave her a smirk.

"Yah could have just told me you idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there y'all! This is my first time posting fanfiction but not my first time writing fanfiction :)
> 
> {Still pretty bad though :/}
> 
> I'll probably be posting a lot cause I have a TON of stories from Fanfiction Amino to post on here :)
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
